


Missing Scene 2: The Problem with Anger

by Casyn



Series: Saving Hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Original Character(s), Saving Hogwarts Universe, Vignette, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casyn/pseuds/Casyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a missing scene from Saving Hogwarts, chapter 34 "Changing Magic". It is mentioned, at the end of the chapter, that Tim gets angry  when certain people are mentioned and that Eric doesn't like it.  This is the first such incident of Tim's anger after Alexis comes to live with them. It does contain mention of adult discipline but nothing on scene for sure. It is just a cute side story of Tim and Eric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scene 2: The Problem with Anger

The first time he had lost his temper, after Alexis came to them, was when he had finally found her 'father', the first man to buy her as a present for his dying wife. Perhaps snapping at his husband had not been the brightest of ideas. He knew he shouldn't have tried to hide it. Eric knew him well, he would have found out eventually. So here he was, sitting in their bedroom, waiting. Eric had gone for a walk to calm down. The last time his partner had needed to calm down before speaking with him had not gone well for him. But this was different. He hadn't cursed the bastard who had harmed their child. He had even made it so that the man would not remember him or his face. He couldn't erase Alexis from his mind, unfortunately, and the man's almost obsession with her was terrifying. The things he had learned, once the man was inebriated enough, had been more than shocking. It was the same rage he had felt when they had found out about their adoptive son, Remus', childhood. But this was so much worse. The things this young girl had been forced to do for him and others, at his bidding. Her life on the streets seemed almost kinder to her, even though he knew there were things she had done to survive that she might never talk of. Remus had been the same way. He heard the door to their flat open and sighed softly, before glancing at the clock. That had only taken...forty-five minutes. Eric was really pissed this time, then. There had been very few incidents where his partner had needed to take a long walk to calm down. Eric didn't like dragging this out anymore than he did, and he knew that they would have to talk about it. It was because of their bond. They had learned, the hard way, that bottling emotions up could led to devastating consequences, so they tried to always be open. And that meant he had to submit to Eric's discipline for this. He knew that. He had, after all, broken an important rule of theirs. Besides, he wouldn't have been happy if their son or Alexis had gone off and done something like that. He frowned, standing suddenly. He felt the wards to Alexis' room go off just as he heard her screams. He opened their door and stepped into the hallway to meet his partner's eyes. Eric was already at her door.  
  
Eric didn't pause, merely glancing at his partner with a shake of his head before pushing open the girl's door. Her constant night terrors and nightmares was one of the reasons she was so cranky during the day. Once she had started to feel safe here, the nightmares had started. She had the night terrors from the beginning, which they had expected, but two months of constant nightmares and terrors was enough to make them a little bit more irritable than usual. Because they were both also getting less sleep, which was one of the reasons he had needed a long walk to calm his mind. He slipped silently into her room, observing her for a moment. The way she threw her arm up to protect her face and the fact that she was whimpering told him that this was a nightmare, a bad one. “Alexis wake up child. You are safe.” He stated calmly, refraining from touching her for the moment. As deep in the nightmare as she was, she was bound to lash out, either physically or magically. “Wake up child. You are in France, at our flat. No one can harm you here.”  
  
She stirred, whimpering away from the demons in her dreams. She grunted, twisting slightly, still fighting the dream.  
  
“Come on child. Alexis, you are safe.” He murmured again, gently touching her hand. Her body jerked away from him but her eyes also slowly opened. “Nightmare, child?” He knew it was but he also knew she wasn't likely to talk about it. So it took him by surprise when she flung herself at him and started sobbing. He caught the child, maneuvering so that he was sitting on the bed and pulled her into his lap, her head buried against his chest. “It's okay, I got you. You're safe now. You're safe.” He murmured softly, rocking her slightly. In the two months she had been with them, she had never done this. Never openly sought comfort. She had also never sobbed like this, like her very soul was breaking. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
  
She shook her head, not bothering to lift it from its comfortable place on his chest. She didn't know how to speak about it, even in the German he was currently speaking to her with. She couldn't say it in her own language, she didn't have the words for it. She just wanted to be held.  
  
He forced down a sigh, smoothing a hand through her hair. Eventually they would have to get her to start talking about the nightmares, or she would just keep having them. But he wouldn't push her, not now. Right now, he would just hold her for as long as she allowed. She needed physical contact and comfort, all humans did.  
  
Tim paced, glancing at the clock every now and then. It must have been a bad nightmare. Usually once they woke her up and calmed her down, she'd shut down and pretend to go back to sleep. Anything to not have to talk about it. Hopefully she would come to trust them enough that she would start talking about it. But usually whichever one of them got up with her was in and out in thirty minutes. It had been over an hour, which made him worry. But Eric would have called him if something was wrong. He glanced toward the doorway, catching his husband's eye as he came into their room.  
  
“She's asleep. She also let me hold her.” He remarked, answering the unasked question in his husband's eyes. While they could talk mind-to-mind, they didn't always need to. They had been together long enough for them to be able to read each other's moods and expressions.  
  
“That's new. Perhaps we should just-”  
  
“No, Tim. We need to talk about this. Putting it off until tomorrow will not make it any different. You disobeyed me and you put yourself in unnecessary danger. That's not going to change. This is not the first time we had to discuss this. “ Eric replied with a sigh, moving to sit beside his husband. He was tired. If it wouldn't effect the bond or their sleep, he would just put it off until tomorrow. However, he knew that if the bond was not satisfied, neither of them would have a peaceful sleep. They had tried that before and it was always worse in the long run.  
  
Tim grumbled under his breath, not meeting the eyes of the man sitting beside him. He didn't want to discuss it. He already knew exactly what Eric would say and do. After all, it wasn't the first time they had this conversation. “I'm sorry, Eric. I just...needed to see the monster for myself. I didn't harm him and he won't remember me.” He responded finally, still not looking at the dark skinned healer.  
  
He snorted, shaking his head. That was the exact same thing he had said the last time they had this conversation, when Tim had paid Remus' birth parents a visit. That had been a couple years ago but he knew Tim had not forgot that conversation. “While I understand the anger you felt Tim, we have talked about this. You cannot just disappear and confront someone because you are upset. Alexis' abuse upsets me as well, and while the information you gathered might be helpful, it was also dangerous. You took an unnecessary risk. What if he remembers having a conversation with someone about her? What if he had become violent? You put yourself in danger and possibly Alexis as well. There are other ways to gather that information. I would prefer to not have to raise a fifteen year old by myself. Can you understand where I'm coming from?” Eric inquired, placing a hand under Tim's chin and gently moving the man's head so that he had to look at him.  
  
He grimaced, glaring at the older man for a moment. Of course he could understand what his partner was saying. He got it, he did. Tim knew it was dangerous and while he might have scolded a patient for doing something like that, it did not mean that he wanted to be scolded for it. “I do. I just...I feel so helpless, Eric. She's ridiculously smart and I know she's starting to trust us, but I know we cannot fix all the wounds she has, we can't even get rid of most of the scars. And sometimes I just want to hurt someone for doing that to our child but I can't. I won't. I just got angry and I knew if she saw me angry she would be scared. So I went for a walk and I ended up in Germany.” As much as he wished it wasn't true, this wasn't the first time he had taken a walk to clear his head and ended up getting angrier and angrier until he decided to do something about it. It also wasn't the first time they had to talk about this.  
  
He shook his head, catching his partner's hand between his. “What did I tell you to do if that happened again?” He asked softly, catching blue eyes with his own deep brown.  
  
“To call or come to you, no matter what you were doing.”  
  
“Exactly. Which you didn't do. I had no idea I was coming home to find a fifteen year old cooking supper with the help of her tutor and with a toddler running around the kitchen. You left Alexis almost an entire day with Narcissa, who had to take a teenage girl who speaks bad English and tends to disappear in crowds with her to get her son from preschool. She then had to take both of them on the train back here, since she could not side-along them both. I know you can imagine what it felt like coming home to a confused teenager, a hyper toddler, and a very tired young adult. How many times do we have to have this conversation Tim?” Eric responded, raising an eyebrow when the younger man looked away. They had a blessing in Narcissa and they both knew it. She was finishing her university education, raising a toddler, and still found time to work with Alexis. She went above and beyond what they paid her. So he knew that if there was an emergency and both of them got called, she would be willing to stay with Alexis, even if the girl was fifteen. She was also new to the country and so used to running that it was instinct. But this had not been an emergency nor had it be necessary.  
  
“I'm sorry.”  
  
“I know. But this cannot happen again. We will work on making it second nature for you to call me or James whenever you feel angry enough to take off.” He bit back a sigh at his husband's flinch. That explained a lot, actually. “You stopped seeing him.”  
It wasn't a question and he knew that, but he nodded anyway. Sometimes he just didn't feel like talking to James, partially because the older man knew his quirks and knew how to get him to open up. James was a mindhealer who specialized in healers, of all kinds. Eric had pushed him, hard, several years ago to go see James and he had given in. While having James to talk to when he couldn't, or wouldn't, talk to his husband was great, he also just wanted to get angry sometimes. He had gotten better at going to see James when he was having trouble over the years, but when Alexis came into their life, her situation had made him angry. Just like Remus' had. So he had stopped seeing James, because he didn't want to be rational about her abuse, he didn't want to dissect why it made him so angry. He knew why.  
  
Eric gently rubbed his thumb on the back of his husband's hand.”Do you think that you should?” He wouldn't make him, if he really believed he didn't need to keep seeing James. His partner was in a much better place mentally than he had been all those years ago. That didn't mean he didn't still need someone to talk to. While they had each other, there were some things that they could not tell each other because of their jobs and some things they didn't necessarily want to share. Eric still saw his mindhealer once a month and he would continue to do so until he either retired or his mindhealer retired.  
  
“Yes. I just wanted to be angry for her, I didn't mean for it to escalate like it did. I will floo James tomorrow.” He responded quietly. He knew that he still needed James, even if he did want to be angry sometimes. He was a mindhealer, he knew that locking emotions in wasn't healthy. Nor was it particularly healthy when he let his anger boil to the point where he took off. It especially wasn't healthy for his backside.  
  
“Alright then. Are you ready to take care of this?”  
  
Tim grunted, looking away from his partner before giving a hesitant nod. He felt his husband's hand wrap around his wrist and the next moment he was over his lap, grimacing. Tim knew that Eric hated this as much as, if not more than, he did, which is the only thing that kept him from fighting when his trousers and pants were moved down. Eric meant business, then. He had broken this rule too many times and he knew that. He just wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
-x-  
  
Eric smoothed a hand through Tim's hair, his arm wrapped around the younger man who was curled up against him, his back pressed hard into his chest. He hated having to discipline his partner but he knew it was necessary. It wasn't even just because of the bond. When he had first met Tim, the younger man was so reckless, so easily put himself into bad situations. It had taken years of work on both their parts and several smackings to get Tim to realize his worth. The younger man knew now that risking himself needlessly would get him a smacking and he always stuck to it, no matter how much he didn't like it. But this one rule had been broke too many times. Taking off without notice to release anger on an abuser was not acceptable, especially not it their career field. “I don't want to have this particular discussion again, Tim. If we do, you won't like me very much.” He murmured softly, tightening his hold on the younger man. He knew he was awake.  
  
“We won't. I'm sorry, Eric. It won't happen again.” He responded, his hand grasping the hand resting on his chest and squeezing.  
  
“I know love. All is forgiven. It is time to sleep, before we have to get up.” He murmured softly, rubbing his thumb against the back of his partner's hand. He knew that was one of the fastest ways to lure Tim to sleep. And once Tim fell asleep, he would relax enough to sleep too.


End file.
